


Move your feet!

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Boypussy, Creampie, Dubious Consent, M/M, Maids, Master/Slave, One Shot, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Idk i just wanted to write a thing with Luke's boypussy
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Kudos: 36





	Move your feet!

" Can you move your feet?" Luke asked, attempting to vacuum the living-room like he'd been told to do so long ago. He'd been stalling, not wanting to push the appliance anywhere near where his master was. He hated just about every interaction they had, no matter what Luke did, Clive always seemed weirdly annoyed with him. Not only that, but his creepy comments and inappropriate touching only made Luke wanna stay away even more. 

"Go vacuum the rest first-" Clive said. He had his feet up on the coffee table, just laying on the couch, half asleep. Luke gently tapped him, "It's only going to take a minute- i promise i won't be long- plus i've already cleaned everything- and you've been here all day!" He said, huffing a little. 

Clive opened his eyes … he looked Luke over, in a really creepy way, and smiled, " how are you liking your new uniform?" He said. 

Luke tensed a little, looking down, he'd been made to wear a version of the classic french maids dress, with a tiny little miniskirt that didn't hide much except for a black pair of panties. The apron was pretty fluffy, ruffles around Luke's shoulder that surrounded a little bowtie, and further down were two white stockings that slid all the way up his thigh. He knew Clive had only asked him about it so he could make Luke feel worse, the only reason he was wearing it in the first place was as a punishment. 

Luke looked away, " i- it's too short-" 

"Is it now? Come here-" Clive said. Luke sighed, of course this would happen as soon as he interacted with him. It always did ... He hesitantly shuffled over, being pulled down onto one of his legs. " I didn't think it was short enough at first." Clive said, pulling up the back end of Luke's skirt up as he looked over his shoulder. "D-don't look- " Luke said, covering his face with his hand. Clive hummed, " or what?" He asked, hooking his finger around the front of Luke's panties. 

"I-it's embarrassing, i-i don't want you to see-" Luke said, legs shaking as Clive pulled the fabric up suddenly. He gasped as it pinched itself around his clit, "C-clive!" 

"You don't get to tell me where to look, Luke-" Clive said. Luke nodded, face completely red as the fabric was repeatedly pulled against him. He buried his face in Clive's chest, burning up inside before he finally mumbled out a quiet, "S-stop it- it feels weird-!" To absolutely no response. Clive leaned down, talking right into Luke's ear, "Did you do all the chores?" He asked, voice purposely smooth as he rubbed his index finger across the poor little abused bean. 

"Y-yes sir-" Luke said, breathing becoming uncontrollable as Clive audibly smiled onto his skin, "good boy-" he said, and Luke felt a chill run through him. Clive pulled hard, Luke was all but standing up at this point, trying not to feel all the friction. "C-clive please-!" He whined. 

"Please what?" 

"Y-you're going to rip it!" 

"You want me to rip it? Alright~"

"N-noo!" Luke whimpered, shutting his eyes tight as the fabric tore open, scraping across his sensitive skin. He went still, mostly due to the embarrassment he felt over the noise he'd just made. Now he was bare, sitting on Clive's knee as the fabric was waved in front of his face, "Look how wet these things are- you're such a naughty boy, aren't you?" Clive said. 

Luke turned away, "I- I'm not- it's because you were touching me so much!" He said. Clive set the fabric down " you mean here?" He said, rubbing his finger up and down the pink slit that attempted to move away from his hand. Luke gripped him by his shirt, "d-dont- Clive-"

"So disrespectful- what did i tell you about calling me by my name?" Clive said, flicking Luke's nose with his other hand. Luke turned his face away, "n-noo- I don't want to call you that anymore!" He whined. 

"Why not?"

"B-because … we're closer than just that ... aren't we?" Luke said. He lowered his head, gripping Clive's shirt. He couldn't help but feel sad, always being touched like this but never being allowed to show any actual affection. He couldn't control how he felt, it was unfair to force him to act in a way that went against what he felt, right? He sniffled, opening his eyes. The first thing he saw was a raging erection, which he lifted his head away from. 

He looked up, Clive was just staring at him with a smug smirk. It really got on his nerves, " do you wanna be closer, Luke?" Clive said, his finger slowly pushing its way into where it'd never been. Luke was quiet, squeezing Clive's leg in between his own as he arched forward. It felt so different, it was strange, his mouth hung open and he looked away. "Well?" Clive asked again, Luke remained silent, feeling the finger wiggling around inside of him. He made a noise, unable to stop it from coming out. Clive was rubbing against a spot inside of Luke that made him feel like he was going to wet himself, but he couldn't bring himself to move any. 

Clive continued to rub, placing his other hand on Luke's face, making him look up. "Answer me" he demanded. Luke nodded, and Clive looked down, "then call me whatever you want-" he said. He was actually blushing, and for once it wasn't because Luke had accidentally shown him something he wasn't supposed to see. "c-cwive-" he said, feeling his heart grow swollen in his chest. Something else started to happen at right about the same time, as Clive brushed his fingers across Luke's button. 

He made a loud, strange noise, a liquid oozing out of him as his tears rushed from his face. "I- i'm sorry- I can't hold it! It won't stop coming-!" Luke said, not knowing it was entirely Clive's fault for continuing to finger him after he'd already been done for. 

Clive pulled his hand away, "aw- Luke- you got my pants all dirty~" he said. Luke looked up, staring at the slightly creamy looking fluid on Clive's hand. Clive lifted his hand up, and licked it off …

"D-don't put that in your mouth! It came out of me!" Luke whined. Clive stopped … he looked at him quietly, and Luke looked away. Luke stayed like that for a while, feeling the tension grow before he jumped a little when a hand grabbed him by his face, forcing his mouth open. "Say aaaa~" Clive was shoving his soiled fingers into Luke's mouth, feeling around his tongue, " chmhh!" Luke gagged. It was bitter, but he recognized his own scent, and it didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. He gripped Clive's arm, trying to pull his face away, "Sit still Luke." Clive said, and Luke eventually stopped struggling, letting Clive feel his tongue with the tips of his fingers, " It tastes so good doesn't it? i love it ..." Clive said, finally pulling his fingers out. Luke just breathed, feeling cold between his legs as he dirtied Clive's pants even more. " Y- you're so gross! It tastes horrible!" Luke whined. 

" Maybe- but it felt good, didn't it?" Clive asked, pulling Luke forward. Luke shook his head, looking away. " Aw- don't be that way-" Clive said, positioning Luke in his lap. "It's okay to like it~ I'm not going to judge you-" Clive said, moving Luke so he'd be rubbing up against his bulge. "C-cwive - if you k-keep touching me like that it'll come out again-" Luke whined, wrapping his arms around the other's shoulders. He felt Clive throb against him, moaning as Clive leaned back, bucking his hips up, "I wanna see it again- do it for me Lukey-"

Luke blushed, Clive could feel him pushing, like he was trying to force it out. He didn't stop him either, his chin resting on Luke's head as he relished in the warmth rubbing up against him. He didn't know if they'd end up going any further than this, but Luke was so cute, he couldn't think of anything else besides milking him dry … well, as dry as he could be. The crotch of Clive's pants had been soaked by now, Luke was just so amazing, twisting his little hips around as if that would make Clive let him go. He begged, "p-pwease- it's gonna get on the couch-!" He said, moaning as Clive's hands slid up, rubbing him across his nipples. "they're so hard- I can feel it through your clothes-" 

"C- nhhh" 

"You complain a lot, but you actually like this, don't you?" Clive said, rubbing his hands around Luke's butt, squeezing him. "Y-you're such a pervert!" Luke whined, arching beautifully as he trembled, spilling a little bit of hot fluid from inside of him …

Clive leaned back, "mmhmm" he hummed, groping Luke's backside. Luke leaned against him panting softly as a hand slid up the back of his dress. " C-cwive, I'm sleepy-" Luke mumbled. 

Clive was too busy daydreaming about the liquid all over him, and trying not to cum in his pants to reply. "You can take a nap if you wanna~" He said, unzipping his pants. Luke looked down … " _ it's huge!  _ " He exclaimed, shocked beyond belief as he moved away a little. He was picked up, and laid down on the couch with his head propped up against its arm, Clive snickered as Luke stared at it, asking him all kinds of questions. "What are you doing?" "Where are you putting that?" "How did it get so big?" 

Right up until Clive dropped it between his legs, and he went quiet, gripping the couch cushions. Clive lifted Luke's legs up, unbuckling his black shoes, "you should get comfortable" he said, tossing them aside. Luke didn't say anything, biting his nails as Clive held his legs open, starting to slide himself back and forth. The liquid stuck to his length and made him bite his lip so he wouldn't be drooling like a hungry dog all over Luke's face as he moved.

Luke just breathed, hands reaching up, grabbing the tie that dangled in front of his face. He held onto it, listening to Clive talk. " Your pussy feels so good Luke-"

"M-my h-huh?" Luke breathed. "You're talking funny again-" he said, and Clive stopped, "you're so cute- please keep talking-" Clive said. Luke looked down, seeing a liquid drip out of Clive's tip, onto his stomach. "W-what do I say?"

"Anything~ what are you thinking about?' 

"... Y-your thingy is really big- and heavy- and it feels weird rubbing me like that-" 

"Does it feel good?"

"... I- it feels like more stuff is gonna come out of me- w-what if it gets all over you?"

"I'd love that-"

Luke blushed, "b-but why? It's so gross and slimy-" 

Clive sighed, "Slimy- it smells good- it makes me just wanna- hha-" Clive sped up a little, and Luke sighed, "I- it- nn - aa!" He laid back, pulling his arms closer to his body as he came. But it was unable to leak out since Clive was holding him at such a weird angle. Still, just seeing him do it again ...

Clive actually ended up cumming from that, shoving his hips forward, holding Luke's legs together as he slowly fucked the space between his thighs, riding out his orgasm. Luke yanked his tie, "y-you got it on my face-!" He whined, wiping it off with the fabric as Clive panted. He opened his eyes, looking down at Luke- who was covered in ropes of hot seed, wiping it away from him, a teary look in his eyes as he tried not to show he was embarrassed … 

Clive sighed, pushing his dick aside, "... Lukey~ can I put it in here?" He asked, dragging his finger down the sensitive slit. Luke tensed, "please don't touch it!" He whined, trying to push Clive's hand away. 

"Can I~?" Clive asked, rubbing it up and down with his two fingers, still hard and more than aroused by Luke's squirming. Luke didn't reply, swinging his fists as he protested, trying to hit Clive, pulling at his tie, "s-stop it!" 

"Lukee can I~?" 

"Y-you can put it in! Just please stop touching it-!" Luke whined, gripping Clive's wrists. Clive smiled, "alright then- deep breaths, okay love~?" He said, slowly pushing at the loosened hole. It felt so good to sink his tip in, feeling Luke's body stretch around him as he cried out Clive's name. 

He may as well have been cheering him on, "Breathe Luke- breathe" Clive said, stopping. It wouldn't be any fun if Luke was howling in pain, so he waited until he did what he asked, taking deep, steady breaths … "good boy~" Clive said, slowly starting to push in again. "Hhn- it- it won't fit anymore!" Luke whined. 

Clive continued to push, "yeah it will- just relax- you're clenching me so tight Luke-"

"I'm trying - nhh-" Luke said, slowly letting go. He relaxed back into the couch, face red, hair messy as Clive slipped even deeper inside of him. Luke balled his fists up, "my tummy feels weird-" he said, feeling like he'd over eaten or something. Clive slowly pushed his hips at a wall, he wasn't going any further than this it seemed. 

It was far enough though, about two thirds of the way in, and man did it feel like he was in heaven. His dick twitched to the sound of Luke's breaths, each one being a tired, shaky little moan. He rubbed his legs, unable to believe that he finally got the balls to fuck him, and that it felt so …  _ good _ . "Cwivee-" Luke hummed, fully settling down. He was calm now …

Clive pulled his hips back, watching the bump in Luke's stomach get lower as he moved, and pushed forward, letting it rise again. Luke just looked up at him, hands covering his mouth as he tried not to feel so overwhelmed. He couldn't help it though, as Clive reached out, wrapping a hand around his neck, "god- i can't help but think about all those times you were such a little brat- I wanted to just-" He squeezed, and Luke's eyes flew open as he wrapped his legs around Clive's waist. Clive started to move faster, pinning Luke to the couch by his neck. "Hhn- hh- c-cw- wive!" Luke said, his stomach throbbing painfully good. He felt like he'd have a heart attack with Clive treating him like this. "Be quiet- if you make another sound I'll have to punish you even more~" he said, voice dripping like melted ice onto Luke's brain as he closed his mouth. Clive got really rough, really fast, thrusting into Luke so hard that Luke could feel him getting deeper and deeper with every movement. 

Was he being punished? But it felt so good, he loosened his legs, raising them up in his anxious attempt to dispel some of the electricity being shot through his body. His voice came out, he moaned, head turning to the side as he felt the tip of Clive's dick rubbing up against the softest parts of him. Clive grinned, "that's another punishment- looks like we'll be going again after this-"

"Mmh! Y-you just wanna do it more!" 

"You need to be taught a lesson~ always back talking me- who do you think you are?" Clive said. Luke found it hard to focus, a hand gripping him by his face, forcing him to look up. "Look at me and answer-" Clive hissed, shoving himself deep into Luke. Luke arched, "i- i'm sorry!" He whined, "I won't- again- Cwive-" he moaned out, legs spazzing around as he moved. Clive could feel his insides twitching, tightening around him as he moved, and releasing. The warmth and softness that caressed him, along with the slightly ribbed texture of that poor abused G-Spot. He moved Luke over a little bit, grabbing him by his leg as he moved, purposely thrusting in it. "You're not gonna talk back to me anymore~? You're gonna be my obedient little servant from now on? Maybe you'll even get a treat-" 

Luke nodded, not hesitating at all, drooling onto the couch before Clive shoved his hips forward, "Fuck- i cant hold it- Luke-!" He groaned, and Luke shook, cumming quietly this time as Clive let out a loud groan, filling his mind with dirty thoughts, and filling his body up with seed … "heh-" Clive chuckled, moving around a little bit, watching their combined love soup drip out of Luke, who was all but knocked out at this point. 

Clive pulled out, stroking himself back to life, " p-pervert-" Luke mumbled. "Y-you can't possibly wanna do it again- Clive?" 

He looked back, Clive was barely even paying attention, rubbing his hand up and down Luke's thigh, sweat dripping down his face, "hha - don't worry Lukey~ I promise I'll marry you after you grow up- and then we'll do it every day-" 

"E-every day?"

"God- I never wanna stop- Luke-" Clive bit his lip, pushing at the absolute wrong hole. "C-clive- you can't put it in there- it's not going t- nh- HAA-" Luke screamed, and Clive put a hand over his mouth, "don't tell me what I can and can't do- understand?" He said. Luke shook, body burning as he nodded, feeling Clive's tip slowly make it's way inside of him. He jerked around, yelling things against Clive's hand as it got deeper and deeper, "n-mmh!!" He yelled. It hurt, and it hurt a lot, it felt like he was being ripped open from the backside, but he also felt like he was going to cum just from it being shoved into him like that. 

He went face first against the couch, on his knees now as Clive gripped his hips, "you're even tighter here- I'm gonna get every single spot you've got if they're all  **_this_ ** good-" Clive said, hearing Luke sob into the couch. He thrusted without mercy, holding Luke's arm behind his back to keep him from moving around. Luke found his other hand between his legs, hesitantly rubbing himself. His clit was so sore from all that treatment, but it felt so good to poke at it with his fingers, and pull on it. Even though Clive was humping him a little too hard, and his butt was hurting, it all felt so good, he thought for sure he'd pass out …. But he didn't. 

He mumbled things to himself, as if he was talking to Clive, saying all kinds of nothing, confessing his love, promising he'd be there, and that he really really really wanted to kiss on the lips. That's the image he was thinking about as he squished the bean between his fingers, "i want him to kiss me and hold me close and tell me he'll be with me forever- and then keep kissing me for a long time" he thought. 

Though, the contrast between that, and, "Your ass feels so great around my dick- I'm never leaving-" was so great that he wondered if Clive felt that way at all. 

"Hmm? What's that little hand of yours doing? Clive said, reaching underneath Luke as he let his other arm go. "N-nothing!" Luke whined, pulling his hand away. He turned his head, hiding it as Clive laughed at him, "Aww- you want some attention here?" He asked, roughly wagging his finger across the wet organ. Luke arched, "N-not like that! It's too much!" He whined. 

Clive pulled him back, shoving himself as deep as he could before he stuck two fingers into Luke. Luke lifted his body, yelping as he came, mind going completely blank as Clive teased him, "does it feel better here?" He asked, spreading them out.

"Nnhggh"

He chuckled, biting his lip as Luke reached back, grabbing his hand. "Cwiiiveeee…." he said. 

"C-can I have a kiss?"

Clive tensed, leaning forward, doing his best to kiss Luke as he came, filling up his backside. "You can have whatever you want!" He said, a little too joyus, settling on kissing the top of his head, arm wrapping around his waist. Luke smiled, Clive seemed to break for some reason, making a lot of strange noises as he finished pumping Luke full of his seed ...

He sighed, Luke laid there, panting, eyes closed as he held onto Clive's hand … 

Clive pulled out, and Leaned down, turning Luke's head as he properly kissed him this time. Luke hummed, giggling. Clive eventually had to stop, cause it was so hard to kiss someone who couldn't stop smiling. "What's so funny?" He asked, being infected by Luke's little grin. "I~ got~ a boyfriend~" Luke happily said, and Clive blushed … "well- ah- I guess so-" he said, scratching his nose. 

He looked at Luke, dripping from both holes, giggling to himself as he started to doze off. He felt oddly satisfied looking at him. He was just so cute, Clive wondered if Luke would ever do this with him again …

He'd fallen asleep by now, ass exposed to the world. Clive picked him up, holding him like a bride as he carried him off to the bathroom. He could at least wipe him off a little before putting him to bed, they'd take a bath together when Luke woke up. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke stood in front of Clive, who sat on the bed, looking him over. Luke's hands were firmly placed at his shoulders, body bare besides the rope that bound him together. It crossed all over his body, looping itself between his legs, making it hard to stand up straight. "Is it too tight?" Clive asked, tugging at it. Luke shook his head, so Clive pulled at the knots, earning a whimper as he did. 

"D-do i have to wear this all the time?" Luke asked, and Clive nodded, " i'll take it off at the end of the day, " he said, kissing Luke's cheek. Luke blushed, " what is it supposed to do?" 

"Nothing~ just put your clothes on, alright? I've got to be somewhere." Clive said, standing up. "Y-you're going?" Luke asked. Clive nodded, " if you need me- just give me a call-" he said. 

He'd left Luke alone in here, tied up … Luke huffed, not understanding why anyone would wanna put a bunch of rope around him, especially in such an uncomfortable spot. Still, he reached over, grabbing his clothes from off the bed. As his body stretched, the ropes rightened, and he stopped, turning a little red as it pressed up against him … 

He put his knee on the bed, deciding not to stretch over it, instead, deciding on crawling over to his clothes, and putting them on. He pulled on his shorts, and his socks, and everything in between as he got himself dressed, sliding off of the bed. 

He made his way downstairs, even walking felt strange. He kept having to reach down and adjust the rope so it wouldn't grind against him like that. He had to bend over a lot less, and carry his step stool so he wouldn't stretch too much as he cleaned up. 

He ended up in the living-room, finally vacuuming that spot under the couch now that Clive wasn't here to bother him. He turned it off, and stared at the couch … his mind started to flood with the memories of the last time he did it with Clive. His bum still sort of felt like it was going to fall off, but his front was excited to be fed with such memories. He looked away, and dragged the vacuum cleaner into the kitchen, setting it against the broom closet. 

Now it was time to start cooking. He stepped up onto the bar stool. He wasn't supposed to stand on chairs, but what Clive didn't know couldn't hurt him. Luke reached up into the cabinets, wincing as the rope tightened around his body, squeezing him all over as he desperately tried to just grab the box of pasta. He couldn't do it, crouching down on the chair, sitting on his knees as he panted. 

He felt so hot, he tried adjusting the rope, but it shocked him right in his core as it moved, the material sliding up. Luke tilted his head back, and did it again, and again, unable to keep his hips from moving as he tugged the rope. He wasn't allowed to touch himself, but once again, what Clive didn't know, couldn't hurt him. "Mmhhhh" Luke moaned, seeing stars as he reached up, pulling at his chest. It felt so weird when Clive did it, Luke let his eyes flutter shut as he kept going … 

"You're such a little hornball ..."

Luke jumped, turning around to see Clive there, with his phone out. 

"Y-you were watching me! Pervert!" 

"And I caught you in the act~ these are some good pictures too- What do you have to say for yourself?" 

Luke got down off of the barstool, "I- I'm gonna tell the professor!" He yelled, attempting to run away. Clive just let him, Luke didn't get very far, stopping about halfway into the living-room, holding his private area, having almost given himself rope burn. He stood still, hearing Clive walk up behind him. All he could do was stand there and brace for whatever was about to come, "You aren't allowed to do those things even if I'm not here, and you're only making it worse by running, is that any way to treat your boyfriend ?" Clive said, reaching down. He slid his hands underneath Luke's shirt, grabbing him by the rope, picking him up. 

Luke immediately began to squirm, kicking his legs around, saying it hurt, but Clive just bit down on his neck, holding him up. Luke gripped Clive's hands, trying to get away, drooling out little horny responses like "my goodness-" and "p-pull it there" until he was begging for Clive to just rip him open and consume him. "C-cwive ! It-nhh!" Luke went still … Clive listened to the sound of dripping, a slow and steady tapping noise against the floor as Luke went limp against his chest. He was gripping his hands, legs dangling in the wind as he tried not to go brainless.

Clive carried him off by the ropes like a dog on a leash, "Such a bad bad boy- what am I going to do with you? Am I gonna have to start watching you 24/7?" He said, ignoring the pleas for him to let go, and not carry him like that. 

Luke stuck to Clive's side, hugging his leg as he was pulled away. All this being rough had him jittering, if Clive did anything else he'd end up a puddle ...


End file.
